I Wouldn't Have Done it For You
by Alwaysforevergrl
Summary: Takes place after 3x05, how does Katherine feel after Damon Salvatore the one who use to worship her tells her he wouldn't have done it for her.


**Not For You **

**"I wouldn't have done it for you"**

She couldn't begin to explain why, but somehow those words that he had said just seconds before leaving were still echoing in the back of her head. Jeremy had just asked her a question about where exactly they were headed to, but she simply ignored it as she sat in the passenger side knowing full well that Jeremy's dead little vampire girlfriend would lead them to exactly where they needed to be.

It was frustrating her how much she seemed to be stressing over tonight's events she remembered everything so vividly the way she seemed to stand there completely stunned as she watched the back of Damon's figure disappear off into the distance, leaving her completely stranded and more over stunned. It was then that it hit her, Damon had changed, he wasn't longing for her the way she was so use to, he wasn't looking at her anymore as if she was the only woman in the world and though she was a big fan of the arrogant, witty, selfish Damon this was the first time that Damon Salvatore had really hurt her.

Stefan, it was always going to be Stefan she loved him, hell she had come back for Stefan, but that didn't mean she didn't love Damon, she just loved Stefan more. The night she had returned to the Boarding House with the cure, not to mention witnessing that little display of affection between him and Elena she couldn't help the jealously that coursed through her "he was mine once" she thinks to herself. She had told Damon she owed him one, but it wasn't true deep down she knew that she had gone there because she didn't want him dead. The fact of never being able to see Damon's smug smirk spread across his dark and handsome features scared her, but she would never come to admitting that, after all she was a heartless bitch.

Snapping herself out of her thought's Katherine glanced over to Jeremy who seemed to be having another conversation with Anna "this is weird" she mutters to herself as she takes her finger and begins to twirl it around a lose strand of hair. "Damn you Damon Salvatore" she bitterly thinks to herself not being able to take her thoughts off of him "he could be dead right now" she thinks to herself, curiosity and worried getting the best of her she fishes in her pocket for her phone, taking it out she scrolls through her contact list, finding his name she clicks on it and hits the "new text message" option. Her delicate fingers seem to fiddle against the keys as she tries to think of what to say

[Text] Just wanted to know if you're dead or not?

Glancing at the text she lets out a soft sigh not being satisfied with it thinking it comes off as a bit cold "since when do you care" she wonders to herself as she places her finger on the delete button erasing her blunt words.

Why was it that out of everyone Damon Salvatore was able to hit a soft spot in her? Sure Stefan had been able to get her to be soft at times, but Damon was a whole other story. When she had returned to Mystic Falls and paid Damon a visit the two ended up taking part in a heavy make out session, just thinking about it made Katherine feel pleasure, but sadly to her disappointment he had pulled away and confessed how much he had loved her, how much he still loved her and was willing to put the whole past behind them. One hundred and forty five years of pain he was willing to put behind to be with her, and that terrified Katherine more than anything, and because of that feeling she hurt him, more like broke him, seeing the pain fill those blue penetrating orbs of his really got to her and she found herself blinking away tears as she removed his hands that were cupping her cheeks as she quickly made her exit out of the Boarding House.

Another interesting encounter Katherine had was with Stefan who flat out told her he had hated her, and before he could say anything else she found herself grabbing the nearest object staking it right through his chest. The emotion that Katherine let take over her was pure anger, almost as if she wasn't getting what she wanted and was throwing a tantrum over it. There had been two moments tonight that she had shared with Damon. The first moment had been their steamy, but not long make out session in the car. Katherine had thought success that he was finally giving into her, but once he pulled away and told her that she "just didn't do it for her anymore" she could only pout in response as she stayed silent for the rest of the ride until Damon pulled the car over. The second moment which was the reason why he was still on her mind had been when he had told her "he never would have done it for her" which in her translation meant she wasn't as important as she believed to be aka Elena was more important to him, and instead of replying back or responding in an angered action all she could do was watch him walk away, wondering if that would be their last conversation.

Deciding to once for a change be honest seeing as that was the least she could give him she began typing out a message.

_[TEXT] Believe it or not I do care about you Damon; as much as you hate me it would be nice to know you're not dead. –K [SENT]_

Satisfied with herself she presses send and leans back relaxing herself in her seat as she closes her eyes, wanting to rest them knowing they have a long night ahead of them, but doesn't get the opportunity as she feels her phone vibrating indicating a new text message, shooting her eyes open she immediately finds her fingers clicking on the "view now."

_[TEXT] Alive -D [SENT]_

One word, only one word, but a word that causes her to feel a whirlwind of emotions as a small smile tugs across her lips, flicking her gaze to the curious look from Jeremy she slightly rolls her eyes giving him a look of annoyance "just drive Little Gilbert" she states as she places her phone back into her pocket with one thought on her mind "I'll be seeing you soon Salvatore."


End file.
